


Me + You= 0

by Vmello



Category: Borderlands
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 00:37:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5949433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vmello/pseuds/Vmello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of AxZer0 prompts and one offs</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Laser Sword

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for a prompt for Axton playing with Zer0's sword, trying to look badass

It was early morning, just before dawn, when Axton woke in Zer0’s room. It’s not an uncommon occurrence, in fact Axton felt as accustomed to waking in Zer0’s bed as he was his own. What made this morning strange is that he woke alone. Zer0’s an early riser, always waking up first. It’s not like Axton was one to sleep in to begin with, years in the Dahl military had him habitually waking at sunrise, even if he’d rather sleep in, but Zer0 somehow always managed to be up and productive before Axton even began to stir.

Most mornings Zer0 would tinker with their guns, sword, or visor while they waited for Axton to wake up. One particularly interesting morning they were messing with the projector in their suit and Axton woke up to about seven Zer0 decoys, but he never woke up with Zer0 already gone.

Axton decides to just wait to see if Zer0 comes back anytime soon, and maybe just get some extra sleep if he’s lucky. He gives up on that after about ten minutes of fidgeting. He lets out a sigh and slides out of bed, eyeing his clothes from yesterday. He doesn’t think he should wear those underwear another day in a row. ‘Guess I’m going commando today,’ he thinks, laughing quietly as he pulls on his pants.

He takes this opportunity to look around Zer0’s room a bit. He’s not snooping, not really, he just never had much of a chance to get a good look around, he was usually more… occupied when he was here, but usually Zer0 was here with him. The room itself is pretty bland, mostly empty and very impersonal. Next to the bed is a nightstand with a single lamp, and on the wall on the other side of the room is covered with computers and monitors that fill the room with a constant low humming that’s helped put Axton to sleep more nights than he’s bothered keeping track of. Along the wall farthest from the door are three gun cabinets, a locked loot chest, and Zer0’s workbench.

Axton notices Zer0’s sword is sitting on the workbench. He’s always be curious about how it works, Zer0 always looks so badass, and pretty hot, when they use it. For a second he thinks that using it would be a bad idea. It doesn’t belong to him, it could have sentimental value. Also he could probably cut his hand off, but it honestly doesn’t do much to stop him from picking it up.

It’s heavier than he would have expected, the weight feels nice and balanced in his hand. He’s careful to angle it away from himself as he deploys the blade. “Whoa,” he breathes out, his arm buzzing with excess energy from the sword. He gives the sword an experimental swing and the blue light of the laser blade flares slightly. “Awesome!”

He moves into the open space in the middle of the room and mimics poses and motions he’s seen Zer0 do dozens of times while fighting. He adds a light ‘woosh’ or ‘wub’ noise every time he moves the sword, because it is decidedly not ‘wooshy’ enough.

“Look at my cool sword/ I always speak haiku/ I am a badass,” he says, copying Zer0’s tone with a smirk, counting out the syllables in his head.

“Is that so, Axton?” Zer0 says, and Axton whirls around to find them leaning in the doorway, head cocked slightly, no emoticon projected to give away their thoughts. Axton quickly holds the sword behind his back.

“This, uh, isn’t what it looks like?” he says, feeling ridiculously like a child caught taking cookies from the cookie jar. Except instead of taking cookies, he was caught half naked playing with his sort of boyfriends prized possession making ‘sword’ noises. Part of him would rather be scolded by his mother.

“Enjoying yourself, are you?” Zer0 says, stalking into the room, with an ‘LOL’ projecting from their visor that switches over to a kiss emoticon. Axton relaxes a bit then, not protesting at all when Zer0 takes their sword gently from him, placing their other hand on his chest and backing him towards the workbench.

“Well, you always look so cool when you whip it out,” Axton says, grinning as Zer0 braces their arms on the workbench at his sides, practically pinning him there. “And sexy. Just thought I’d, uh, give it a go.”

“You are such a dork,” Zer0 says, leaning their forehead against Axton’s briefly before moving over to the computers to change the oxygen level of the room to something that won’t have either of them passing out any time soon. Axton slides up onto the workbench, watching as Zer0 tugs off their helmet before coming over to kiss him. Zer0’s hand slides down Axton’s back, under the waistband of his pants to give his ass a firm squeeze.

“Are you not wearing/ any underwear right now?” Zer0 asks.

“Nope,” Axton says, smiling as Zer0 laughs, shaking their head slightly.

“I like it. Pants down.”


	2. Tea Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fill for a prompt about feeding each other.

The slice of cake Axton slides in front of Zer0 could only be described as ‘cute’. Pink and soft looking with fluffy white icing, topped with a perfectly shaped strawberry. Zer0 just projects an ellipsis from their visor as the plate the cake is on ‘tinks’ against their still full cup of tea before looking at Axton. The projection is partially skewed by the smiley face Tina drew on their visor earlier during her tea party.

“You looked hungry,” Axton says, grinning broadly, and Zer0 can’t help but smirk under their helmet. This is far from the first time Axton has used this tactic to try and get a glimpse under their visor. He’s constantly offering them food and drink, especially while everyone else is eating or while they’re all at MoXXXi’s or any of the other bars they’ve come across in the badlands. The eager smile Axton always has when he offers food, as if he’s thinking ‘this time it’ll work’ is… cute.

“I’m good,” Zer0 says. They find they almost regret it when Axton’s smile wavers, but his attention is drawn away when Krieg starts shouting again.

“Crunch the bone and gnash the teeth! GOOD TIME FUN TIME!” He shouts, flexing his arms, Tina hanging from one arm and Gaige from the other, swinging them back and forth.

“Haha! Anarchy!” Gaige shouts, as she slips off his arm and tumbles against the table, knocking a few teacups off. Axton is watching them, smiling fondly, ducking just in time to be missed by a teacup Tina chucks across the room while shouting “Party time.”

“So, do you even eat anything? At all? I’ve never seen you eat anything,” Axton says turning his attention back to Zer0.

“I eat things. Sometimes,” Zer0 says vaguely. Axton frowns for a moment and Zer0 can’t help the smirk emoticon their helmet projects. Axton smiles in return and leans in slightly, and Zer0 can already here whatever pick-up line the commando is about to use. Something along the lines of “I’ve got something you can eat” Zer0 imagines, but before he gets the chance Zer0 snaps forward, snatching a fork that was among the debris being tossed around by Tina, Krieg, and Gaige just before it can collide rather unpleasantly with the side of Axton’s face.

“Impressive. Thanks,” Axton says and Zer0 leans back and plucks the strawberry off the top of their cake, using it to scoop up a bit of icing, and presses it to Axton’s lips. Axton opens his mouth in surprise and accepts the fruit, and Zer0 lets their fingers linger for a bit, caressing Axton’s bottom lip. Axton’s eyebrows raise slowly, eyes wide with surprise, and Zer0 leans in.

“If you’re so hungry/ I have something you can try/ if you can take it,” Zer0 says, projecting a winky emoji. Axton just gapes at them for a moment, not sure how to react, and Zer0 smirks to themself, a little bit proud of beating Axton to the punch. “The others are late,” They say standing up, Axton still just gaping at them. “Their mission might be held up/I will call them.”

“Right,” Axton says, swallowing hard. “Missions and… whatever. Sure.” Zer0 can feel Axton staring after them as they walk a few paces away to contact Maya and Salvador.


	3. Poetic

“You should write me a romantic poem,” Axton says, sprawled out across their bed. Zer0 doesn’t bother answering, just cocking their head slightly and projecting a question mark from their visor. They’re already fully dressed and sitting on the floor, leaning agaisnt the bed they shared with the commando the previous night, entirely focused on recalibrating their laser sword.

“A poem,” Axton says, as if that clarifies anything. “A romantic one about how amazing I am, or how great I am in the sack. Haikus are poems, right?” He roles over so Zer0 is in arms reach and strokes the side of their helmet. “Come on, Z, woo me. It’ll be fun.”

Zer0 glares at their sword as it sparks, just barely pulling their hand away before it can take any shock damage. Then they turn to glare at Axton.

“You’re already woo'ed/ or else you wouldn’t be here/ I need to focus.” Axton lets out an annoyed groan and shifts so he can prop his head on Zer0’s shoulder.

“What are you doing anyway?”

“Calabrating my sword,” Zer0 says, not caring to elaborate on the speficics.

“You should calibrate my sword,” Axton murmurs, hands moving to caress Zer0’s chest. Zer0 just roles their eyes.

“You are annoying./ Why do I love you? Oh, right/ you have a great ass,” its meant to be teasing, to brush Axton off, but the man tips Zer0’s head back so that they are looking at each other.

“You love me?” He asks, eyes wide with suprise. Zer0 silently curses themself, their visor projecting a blush emote. Axton’s suprised expression shifts to a sly smirk and he tugs Zer0 into the bed.

Zer0’s sword sparks dangerously on the floor where they drop it, but they’re too distracted to care at the moment. That is, until they smell smoke.


End file.
